


fit for a princess

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [94]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: As unbelievable as it may seem, you soon find yourself the object of Sonia's affections.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Reader
Series: Commissions [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 17





	fit for a princess

Sonia Nevermind has experienced a lot of new things for the very first time since coming to Japan, but her absolute favorite is something that she could have experienced just as easily back home. Here, she has found her first boyfriend, though that is something she  _ could _ have experienced back home, she did not, and she is very glad that she didn’t, because she is blissfully happy in the relationship that she is in now.

As for you, you could not ask for a better girlfriend, and the fact that she happens to be royalty- when it does not remind you of the intimidating implications- seems almost secondary. She is beautiful and she is kind and she is fun to be around, those are the things that make you fall in love with her. It just also happens that she is a princess, visiting from another country, who somehow managed to notice you first and foremost, thus leading to the two of you starting your first relationship, and with each other.

She transferred here some time ago, excited to be able to see the world, convinced that she would only be able to get a decent education if she did so, and of course, she wants the best education possible to someday rule over a country. With someone else by her side, but you try not to think about that part right now, because at the rate things are going, that could very well end up being you, and you aren’t sure if you’re ready for that. By that time, you probably will be, but for now, it is best to just live in the moment.

When she had first arrived, she seemed wide-eyed and innocent, a bit culture shocked even, but there was no denying that there was something special about this girl, something easy to notice even before you knew who she really was. The culture shock only further encouraged her to immerse herself in the culture, wanting to see everything and learn everything, not wasting a single second of her time. She is studious and determined, and does not struggle with the language at all, something that surprises a few people, who try to talk to her as if she needs to be spoken to slowly, as if she needs time to process everything that is same.

But Sonia at least made sure that she knew at least this much before she came, and she is able to fit right into things quickly. She wants to do everything she can, and spend time with as many people as she can, and that is how she ends up being shown around by you at times. Having lived in this area for your whole life, you not only know all the things that tourists and exchange students want to see on their trips, but also local things that are not common knowledge, unique experiences that you can only find if you know that they are there.

The two of you become fast friends, and when you spend a lot of time with her, it becomes easy to forget that she is royalty, and sometimes even easy to forget that she is from overseas, because the two of you are just having that much fun together. She is not nearly as intimidating as you would have expected a princess to be, nor is she as naive as you thought she might be. Even though she does not initially know much about the area, she knows about people and the world itself, and is always eager to learn more.

All in all, she takes a lot of the stereotypes that you originally associated with princesses and completely does away with them, smashing through them just as easily as she finds her way into your heart. At first, you do not think you stand a chance with her, for a variety of reasons. Even leaving the whole royalty thing out, and the possibility of her already having a fiance or something old fashioned like that, there is the matter of her beauty, one of her other intimidating factors.

Though you grow used to being around a beautiful girl like her, at least enough to not get tongue tied every time she makes eye contact with you, you are still aware that she is incredibly beautiful, and that you are far from the only person to notice that. If she  _ is _ available, she will likely have many after her, and you would not doubt that they are much more impressive than you are.

The two of you make great friends, but from the beginning, as soon as you begin to realize that you are falling for her, you decide not to spend too much time thinking about that. You would not want to do anything to ruin your friendship, after all, and she is so important to you that she is not worth losing over anything, even the slight chance that she might like you back. Confessing to her is out of the question for now, but still, it is impossible to forget just how much you like her when you spend so much time at her side, getting closer and closer to her as time goes on.

But Sonia is the one to confess to you, taking you entirely by surprise. You never expected anything like this from anyone, let alone her, but one day, you get the picture perfect cliche love letter, and you read it over and over again as it sinks in what this means, and as it dawns on you that this might not be a prank.

_ I’ve liked you for a long time, and I’m always thinking about you. I want to have a chance to confess my feelings. _

It almost seems too perfect to be true, like it was copied directly out of some shoujo manga, but the handwriting seems familiar. You don’t dare to get your hopes up, and even though you do not think it is a prank, you tell yourself to go into this expecting it to be a prank so that you do not get hurt. The letter specifies a time and a place to meet, where the sender can confess in person. Prank or not, you will at least go to see who sent this to you, you decide. On the chance that it is genuine, it is worth waiting for someone who never shows, or people showing up to make fun of you for falling for it.

If it’s Sonia...but you shake your head, again trying not to get your hopes up too high.

Except when you get there, she is the only person in sight, looking just as beautiful as ever, her long hair lifted by the wind as she stares off into the distance, fidgeting, looking a little bit nervous. She is waiting for someone, waiting for  _ you _ , and if this is a prank, she must have put a lot of thought into how to make it all look one hundred percent real.

And then she hears your footsteps approaching, and she turns to see you, a smile breaking out across her face as she waves you over. You try to steady yourself, try to calm your racing heart, as you approach her, and then, neither of you seem to know what to say, both staring at the ground.

Finally, she starts. “I...know that my letter said just about everything, but I…” She gives you another nervous smile, seeming as though she is trying to hype herself up for this, before she finally says, “I do like you, a lot. We spend a lot of time together already, but if you’re okay with it, I would like to be your girlfriend.”

Her confession really does seem almost ripped from the pages of a manga, and you would not be surprised if she had done some research of that sort, just to make sure that she got this right. With all of her enthusiasm, that would only make sense, and it seems easier to think about that than to cope with your shock as you realize that you were right, that she really did write you a love letter so that she could confess her feelings to you. Sonia has just asked you out! And you’re just standing there, not saying anything to her, so you will yourself to come back to your sense so that you can give her a proper answer.

“I’d like that a lot,” you reply. “I like  _ you _ a lot, Sonia.” Her smile becomes less nervous and more genuine, a bright grin that makes your heart skip a beat, and just like that, the two of you are together, proving that a relationship was not nearly as impossible as you thought it was.

There are questions, of course, like if it is really okay for her to be with you, if she can really just choose a boyfriend however she wants, but she assures you that there will be no complications with that, at least not yet. Anything that might come in the future, you both agree to face when that time comes, taking things one day at a time up until this. Hanging out with her is both suddenly very different, and not different at all. You are still comfortable with her, because she has become one of your best friends, but there is a new warmth there, and the freedom to do things that you had previously only fantasized about before.

She has no reservations when it comes to physical affection, and even though such things tend to make you shy, it is very easy to go along with them once she has shown you just how enthusiastic she is about it, and being able to kiss her whenever you want to certainly is nice. With how willing she is to be physical with you, kissing you and hugging you and holding your hand, it really is no surprise that things start to progress more from that point, until things begin to heat up more and more frequently.

That part makes you nervous, but you try not to let that show. You want her, more and more with each passing day, so you decide to let her take things at whatever pace she may want to. Naturally, you are not going to rush her or pressure her into anything that she does not want to do, but if she decides that she wants to, if she makes that move first and nudges you in that direction, then you definitely will not resist. As soon as she is ready, you know that you will be ready too.

But before that day comes, another one does, where you take your relationship further in a different manner. Quietly, she says it first, murmuring, “I love you,” and at first, you think you might have misheard, until she repeats herself, specifying. “I’ve fallen in love with you,” she says, and you know that there is no mistaking that.

“I’ve fallen in love with you too, Sonia,” you reply, without a moment’s hesitation. “I love you too, so much.” She is ecstatic to hear you say it, pulling you into a kiss immediately, with things getting so heated that you almost think that today is the day, that the two of you will be reaching another milestone, but you cool off again just before.

Even so, there is an excitement always buzzing between the two of you when you are together, the unspoken anticipation that serves to remind you both just how close you have come to it so many times, and reminds you both that it is inevitable, if you keep moving at the pace you are. That excitement increases with each date and with each moment spent alone, until finally, it all comes to a head one afternoon, the two of you alone in your room.

It had started out innocently enough, and you had only barely considered it as a possibility when you invited her up to your room, but now she is sitting so close that you can hardly think of anything else. Your mind keeps wandering, your breath catching in your throat, and then she is on you, kissing you and pushing you back a bit, emboldened and more forceful than usual.

She is not forceful in any traditional sense of the word, or at least, there is a gentleness even to her force- the openings to push back and make her stop, the nudges to tell you what she wants that still leave room for you to say that you do not want it. But you do want it, you want it more than you could ever hope to express in words, and so you allow how to push as much as she wants, until she is on top of you, your arms wrapped around her as you kiss her with more passion than you ever have before.

You love her, you love Sonia so much that you can’t stand it, and your desire for her has distracted you so often lately that it almost seems unreal that you will finally have a chance to act on that desire. It is more than just lust, though that plays a pretty big part in it as well; no matter how cliche it may be, you have come to love her so much that you need a new way to express it to her physically.

Her clothes come off easily enough, and so do yours, and at first, the two of you just go back to kissing, her body warm against yours as you hold her close. It is hard not to just push her back and stare at her, hard to hold her tight against you while completely aware of the fact that you are holding a completely naked Sonia, but you manage, too wrapped up in her kiss to really want to change a thing.

But then she makes the change, pulling back and moving down, and you lay back, overwhelmed and powerless to do anything in return. When she wraps her lips around your cock, a broken whimper escapes your mouth, and you are left breathless and overwhelmed by the sudden sensation.

Her mouth is hot and wet, her lips sealed tight around you, and though she may not truly know what she is doing, having no experience to speak of, she picks up on things very quickly. Either that, or you just get so into it because you have no experience yourself and nothing to compare it to, nothing to stop this from being the best that you have ever had. In the back of your mind, you think that it might be some mixture of both, but it is hard to care about  _ why _ it feels so good, when you are too busy feeling just how good it is.

She pushes her face down, taking you deeper and deeper into her mouth, and all you can do is tangle a hand in her hair, crying out for her again and again, fighting against your urge to give into pleasure right here and now. You know that this will not be where it ends, so you can’t allow yourself to be done in too soon, but you know that, at the rate you are going, it will not be long before you lose yourself completely and have no choice but to give in.

You nudge her, trying to pull her back without pulling her hair. Sonia has only barely begun to suck you off, and you are slightly embarrassed by your lack of endurance, wishing that you could have enjoyed it for longer, but you have no choice. She pulls back at last, looking to you with bright eyes, not needing to ask you what you want when she already knows. Neither of you need to say much of anything right now, and she shifts back forward, her hands resting on your chest now as she straddles you.

You let her take control entirely, so that she will be able to set whatever pace she needs, content to lay back and let your girlfriend have her way with you. Sonia hesitates for only a moment more before she begins to sink down onto you, so slowly that it would be like torture, if not for the fact that it is so immediately and overwhelming wonderful that you can hardly contain yourself.

You close your eyes from the pleasure of it all, then force them open again because you do not want to stop looking at Sonia, then find them drifting closed again, too blissed out to keep them open, as she comes to rest on your lap, your cock fully buried inside of her. Now it  _ is _ torturous, trying not to move when you know you would feel even better if you did, but you let her take the time to get used to it, and let her move when she is ready to.

When Sonia begins to slowly rock her hips on top of you, you see stars, and as her pace steadily increases, you grip the bedsheets on either side of you, your breath catching in your throat, your need increasing, your desire becoming impossible to hold back. Sonia is soon riding you with abandon, and you know that you can’t contain yourself any longer, and just as you are about to warn her of this, you feel her giving in, crying out for you as she comes.

That is definitely far beyond what you can handle now, and you have no choice but to give in as well, coming with a low moan, her name the only coherent thing you can manage to say right now. She comes to rest on top of you, as you ride out the pleasure of your orgasm, and you hold her again, your arms wrapped tight around her small shoulders.

It will be a while before you have caught your breath enough to say anything to her, but in this still comfort, words hardly seem necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
